<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monsoon Rain by FanFicReader01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769961">Monsoon Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01'>FanFicReader01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Military, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, PWP without Porn, Quickies, Rain, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, Trans Male Character, Trans! Carlos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The downpour makes work almost impossible and that leaves the men restless.<br/>Nicholai wakes up, his body aching and frustrated. He goes out to find some relief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Carlos Oliveira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monsoon Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fick idea came to me at night. I just had to get it out of my system, so enjoy some short smut!</p><p>Could be in universe, or just a 'normal' soldier au and they're stationed somewhere in Asia, hence the Monsoon season :D<br/>In this 'story' AU Carlos is trans. Nicholai knows this (and doesn't give a fuck, as long as the guy knows how to fight, right?) But they never fucked before, tho there was definitely some tension between them before &gt;:)</p><p>Possible TW: front hole penetration and the mention of the clitoris :P<br/>This is super self-indulgent smut becos I just wanted to write/read more trans smut huehueuhe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain is coming down on them relentlessly. There’s no breathing space for the earth and the entire base has turned into a slippery, muddy shit show. It’s already late into the night when Nicholai wakes up from a dreamless but restless sleep. The rain is pouring down on his tent. He’s no longer surprised about that. It’s the season for it after all. But the weather is clearly working on his nerves. Their mission has been slowed down a great deal. He can live with that. However it also means they’re paid less.</p><p>And without much outlets for his anger and frustration, Nicholai has become an even less pleasant man to work with.</p><p> </p><p>He sits up on his narrow bed and lets his eyes get used to the darkness. He needs to go out. No matter if he’ll get soaked the second he steps outside of his tent. He just needs to move, do something even if it’s just a quick jog around the camp. Once he can see again, he puts on his boots, zips up his jacket and opens the tent flap. The rain immediately hits down on his skin, cooling him physically down but not the fire that’s burning right underneath his skin. He turns his eyes into slits and tries to overlook the camp. It looks like the majority of the group is sleeping. There are lights on in two tents. He doesn’t question the other soldiers’ activity and goes on his merry way. He doesn’t need company.</p><p> </p><p>Nicholai is about to enter the more wooded part of the jungle. Armed with only his machete and a small hand gun in his left holster, he is on his way.</p><p> “Going somewhere?” a sudden, deep voice is heard through the downpour.</p><p>Alerted, the Russian pulls out his blade. He curses and sheathes the machete when he sees it’s one of the other soldiers. Carlos is giving him a questioning look. In this moonless night and the grey of the rain, the man’s hair and eyes are even darker than usual.</p><p> “What are you doing here?” Nicholai hisses as he steps closer to the other man.</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep. Needed another view than wasn’t my claustrophobic tent,” Carlos chuckles. “Needed an outlet.” A smirk is creeping up on the younger mercenary’s lips. Is that an invitation?</p><p> “I see. You’re here for the same reason as me then.”</p><p>“You know, I’m having this itch as of late,” Carlos detaches himself from the tree he was just leaning on. He starts walking deeper into the woods and Nicholai quietly follows him.</p><p> “An itch?” he questions.</p><p>“Yes. Something I can’t quite scratch. Got it ever since we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere without much to do. Even our usual training is reduced to only two hours or less. So as you probably experience too, I don’t have an outlet and it frustrates me to no end! Scratches my skin,” Carlos snorts annoyed. Nicholai chuckles. It looks like he’s suffering from the same itch then. Suddenly the younger man stops in his tracks and turns around. His eyes glimmer with mischief that even the rain curtain cannot hide.</p><p> “Wanna help me do something about that itch?”</p><p>Nicholai frowns before quirking his eyebrow and lips into a smirk. “You want me to give you an outlet?” Carlos nods and when the older man steps closer, Carlos grabs him by his rain drenched collar and pulls the man against him.</p><p> Their mouths collide and in the passion of their kiss they stumble backward until Carlos’ back is slammed into a big tree. They shuffle around it a little until they’re out of view from the main path.</p><p>Nicholai sucks on the young soldier’s tongue, making him whine in a delicious manner. He wants more. His itch needs to be scratched too. He buries his hands in the man’s curly hair. It weighs heavy due to the rain. Hungrily, like a starved wolf, he licks at Carlos’ lips, wanting to drink him in completely. In the meantime, the young merc lets his hands rub over Nicholai’s back. They slide down and blatantly grab his ass. When he teasingly squeezes, the Russian snarls, baring all his teeth. Carlos seems to be loving it. His cheeks are already flushed and he seems to be ready for more.</p><p> “Fuck, I need you in me,” he growls against Nicolai’s lips.</p><p>Carlos then breaks their kiss and begins unbuckling his belt. The Russian soldier is happy to help with speeding up the process and brusquely yanks down the man’s pants until they rest on his knees. Before Nicholai continues his rough making out session, he admires the view in front of him. Carlos has a thick happy trail that spreads out into an even thicker bush. Curly black hairs are scattered all over his strong upper thighs and the older merc can’t resist caressing those thighs. It earns him a satisfied hum from the younger man. Nicholai straightens his back and kisses him again.</p><p>While their tongues play a game for dominance, the Russian lets his hand roam down and between Carlos’ legs. The younger man hisses when he feels calloused fingers stroke his private parts.</p><p>Besides the rain, Nicholai also feels Carlos’ own slickness. It’s hot and Carlos is throbbing with desire. Unlike other men, there are more parts to Carlos that he can eagerly explore.</p><p> “F-fuck, Nicholai, just get on with it,” the merc huffs.</p><p>“So impatient, you youngsters,” Nicholai chuckles amused. His thumb finds Carlos’ swollen clit and starts circling it. He didn’t know the younger guy could get erect too. Well, that only made it easier for Nicholai to tease him. Satisfied, he witnesses him shudder and crumble as response.</p><p>Carlos’ sudden hand against his crotch makes him gasp out loud. His arousal is growing with the second and that groping hand is clearly helping. The Russian soldier lets go of his partner to free himself of his restrictions. With swift fingers he unbuttons and unzips his pants.</p><p> Carlos is staring at him, unashamed and with his mouth agape.  </p><p>Deciding to have some more fun with the situation, Nicholai slowly strokes himself, giving the other man a little show. To be honest, he wouldn’t mind those lecherous lips around his cock right now. As if Carlos can read his thoughts, the guy drops to his knees, not giving a fuck about his pants getting dirty. Lust blown eyes give him a begging look and a quick nod is all it takes for Carlos to get to work.</p><p>Nicholai breathes heavily as the smaller man sucks him off while using one hand to play with himself.</p><p> </p><p>At one point, he can barely hold himself anymore so he pushes Carlos off of him. A lewd trail of saliva and precum is left on the young man’s lips and chin. Nicholai gets a taste of it as he pushes Carlos back against the tree. The smaller merc wriggles himself free from one of his pants’ sleeves. Now he can wrap one leg around the older man’s waist, clamping his body flush against him.</p><p>Nicholai’s aching and with desperate motions he slides his cock between Carlos’ wet folds. The younger merc is begging for more so without hesitation, Nicholai pushes in with one strong thrust.</p><p> Carlos cries out his name, his fingers digging deeper into his neck.</p><p>Nicholai leans in with his entire weight, burying himself deeper into the other. One hand grabs the smaller man’s shoulder, the other hand is placed against the hard bark of the tree to steady himself.</p><p> “More, <em>please</em>,” the young man begs.</p><p>Nicholai happily obeys and fucks him hard and dirty. Just like his preferred fighting style. Their moans and grunts get drowned out by the heavy rain. But up close, the Russian soldier can still hear their noises: the panting, the buckles on their uniforms and the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin.</p><p> Carlos’ skin is flushed a crimson red.</p><p>Despite the cool of the rain, the man feels feverish. Nicholai can feel his own heat pour off his own skin as well. So hot. Behind each thrust, he manages to release some of that boiled up anger and frustration. A perfect outlet, if you ask him. Every time his cock hits Carlos’ sweet spot, the young man whines, his breathing becoming more laboured as he tries to muffle those sinful noises against Nicholai’s shoulder. But the older man wants to hear him. His hand grabs Carlos’ chin, his fingers sprawled out against the man’s jaw, making him look right into intense, pale eyes.</p><p> “N-Nicholai,” he gasps as the Russian continues to pound into him.</p><p>Carlos is fucking tight. Every contraction he makes, is felt by the older man. It drives him crazy. The closer he gets to his climax, the more erratic his thrusts become.</p><p> “I-, I can’t take it anymore,” the young merc cries out.</p><p>Nicholai is much in the same state and just in time he manages to pull out. Streaks of cum now grace the other man’s thighs. After the older soldier has recovered from his intense orgasm, he makes sure his partner gets off properly. Carlos bites his lip as he watches Nicholai toy with his sensitive flesh until he comes too. His entire body shakes and with trembling legs he rides out his orgasm on the other soldier’s fingers. When Nicholai pulls away, he licks off his fingers, revelling in the strong taste of Carlos’ sex.</p><p>Without exchanging words they put their clothes back on. In mutual silence the two men walk back to the camp. Over a few hours they’ll have to get up again so Nicholai tries to use the remaining time he has to catch some sleep. With that out of his system, he sleeps much better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Random note: I personally don't like to use the word 'pussy' or 'cunt', not when referring to cis women or feminine aligned folx and not for trans guys and masc aligned folx :P<br/>Idk why, it irks me sometime; In other people's work it can be hot tho lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>